Firebenders rebirth
by Jason horan
Summary: Zuko was reborn to pro hero Endeavor and Azula was reborn to a quirk-less father and a mother with a low level quirk.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko was reborn As one of the pro hero endeavors middle children, but unlike his siblings he had dark black hair and golden eyes. But endeavor knew no matter how much she hated him rei wouldnt cheat on him, so he took his newest son home, hoping that he would inherit reis and his quirks but he was disappointed once again when young zuko showed no signs of a quirk manifesting.

Zuko was 3 years old when his memories returned to him, fighting among the avatar butt his memories just stop a few years after the war and for that he was glad. Thankful for Not being an 80 year old man trapped in a child's body. He sat down right their and reached for his innerflame grinning as he finds it, burning as hot as ever. He reaches out and forms a small flame in his hand smiling softly.

'I don't deserve this." he thinks sadly 'why was i gifted a second life?'

Azula was born to a quirkless father and a mother with a small flame quirk and showered with more love than she ever even knew existed in her previous life. Her memories returned when she was five and by than she loved them so much she couldn't think of them as anything else but her parents.

She had cried when her memories returned. Cried for her poor brother who she had seen torn down over and over again, helped tear down, traumatize and tried to kill.

"Agni i threw lightning at him." she says softly staring at herself in the mirror. She needed to redeem herself even if she would never see him again, she would become a hero, atone for the mistakes of her past by saving people. And honor her elder brothers memory.

Azula spent years training her new body, and zuko had spent his new life just living. Not chasing his presumed lost honor, or chasing down his destiny. Barely using his quirk. But he had considered burning his new mother to ash when she threw boiling water on his young brothers face.

He had left for hours and when he came back his brother had been to the hospital and his mother was gone, and that had brought back some memories. Endeavor was a distant man, but nothing like ozai. He put all of his time into shoto for years and had not hit anyone since reis loss. His eldest daughter had taken care of them since the loss of their mother, fed them and made sure they were happy.

Zuko sits at the table eating with his family, endeavor had actually joined them today.

"Dad, did anything interesting happen at work." His brother asks.

"I'm looking at a young up and comer to be my newest sidekick since your brother is still being stubborn,"

"What's his name dad?"

"Its a girl actually, she's able to create blue flames effortlessly." Zuko looks up "She asked her name, what is it." Zuko cuts in his voice full of emotion.

"Her hero name is azula…" he pushes his chair back standing up

"Azula A-z-u-l-a?" he spells out

"Yes why." His father asks

"Amber eyes, jet black hair?"

"yes! Do you know her?" he asks impatient.

"No, i'm done now." He says pushing in his chair and nearly running to his room pulling out his computer and typing in her name and gasping as a picture of his sister pops up above a news article

"Shes here, i'd never thought…." he sits crosleged on the bed setting the laptop on his lap and pulling up her hero page.

"Still in school? Shotos class, he's in trouble he mutters reading on.

Zuko runs out the front door the next morning catching up with shoto

"mind if i walk with you?"

"you never walk with me, you don't like hero school." he deadpans.

"No its hero ranking I don't like, hero's are a necessity in our society but the rankings create people like endeavour." zuko says as they near the train station.

"You should use your flames." zuko says suddenly and shoto stops suddenly turning to him his eyes narrowed.

"Your on his side." He says sounding hurt.

"No, but you're crippling yourself by only fighting at half power."

"And what would you know you quirkless loser!" he turns and walks away zuko sighing and following after him staying back, best not to push yet.

Zuko arrives at the gate of the academy to see azula surrounded by reporters

"Why is your fire blue." "What's your real name." "where are you from."

"Please go away." She says voice tight.

"Her answers won't be trustworth anyways, azula always lies." She turns around quickly eyes widening when she sees him.

"ZUZU?" shoto turns back towards the gate confused at whats occuring "It's been so long since i heard that." He says sounding far older than he should be. "I..I never thought i would see you again." she says rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Agni i missed you" *Click.* and she pulls away from zuko glaring at the cameras

"Don't you have anything better to do she snarls fire forming in her hands moving forward zuko grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Just like old times." She sighs

"Let's talk somewhere else. "

"Fine." She grabs his hand pulling him past the gate.

"They cant pass the wall." she says as the alarm blares and the metal gate snaps shut.

"And neither can i." he says exasperated

"Great now i'm going to jail, this is what i get for letting you lead me anywhere."

"Shush, i'll talk our way out of this."

"sure you will, like always." he sighs looking towards the school to see the pro hero teacher rushing towards them.

"Do you still have your bending?" "Yes but no one knows about it."

"Knows about what." Shoto asks walking over.

"Nothing that concerns you!" azula snaps at him.

"Id beg to differ. You are talking to my elder brother." she blinks looking between the two of them and laughing harder than she'd ever laugh before.

"He's like a younger you!" She says wheezing

"So moody and angry, burned face, hates his father!' she laughs so hard her eyes start to water and she doubles over.

"Don't move." A booming voice yells

"Azula dragged me in." he says avoiding looking at All might.

"Young shoto is this true?"

"Yes, she led my brother through the gate."

"Ah one of endeavors, do you share his quirk."

"Yes," "No" azula and shoto answer at the same time

"Interesting, do you have a quirk boy."

"Im not in the hero course so it doesn't matter."

"With your heroic streak i'm surprised you're not a pro hero by now zuzu."

"Zuzu? " shoto asks.

"Ignore her, she likes to make drama."

The bell rings and Azula grins grabbing Shotos arm. "Let's get to class." she says

"What are you planing?" "Nothing" she says starting to walk off zuko turns towards all; might.

"I've done nothing wron…" he pauses as he feels a charge in the air turning just in time to see azula fire a lightning bolt towards All mights back his eyes widen, he knew All might was strong but he wasn't sure how strong. And the world moves in slow motion as he moves past all might catching the lightning bolt and redirecting it back into the sky.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yells as Azula as he feels All might's hand rest on his shoulder. As Azula grins turning and running up the front steps of the school.

"Im sorry but you need to come with us for questioning." he says and Zuko groans as he feels strange material wrap around him. "You don't have a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:i do not own mha or atla**

**Authors note. sorry for the short chapter**

Zuko sits in an empty room at the hero academy his hand wrapped behind his back and aizawa sits across from him.

"What is your name?"

" Zuko todoroki, son of numbertwo hero endeavor."

He writes something down "what is your quirk zuko"

Zuko sighs. "Firebending."

"That is the same name azula gave for her quirk, but your file says you're quirkless."

"Me and azula possess similar quirks, and i wanted endeavor to believe i was quirkless, i didn't want anything to do with him."

"Why did you come here today, shoto says you've never walked with him to school before."

"I heard that my father was considering azula for his next sidekick and i came to see her when she pulled me inside."

He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose

"Of course she did." he closes the book.

"We can't keep you so you're free to go, but this isn't over."

Aizawa removes the straps and zuko stands up walking over to the door and into the hallway,

To find his brother waiting for him,. "You ditched class."

""You have a quirk." todoroki shoots back

"More or less."

"You never said anything."

"I wanted edever to believe that his genes produced a quirkless child."

"But i am sorry i wasn't able to keep his claws out of you, i should have burnt his face off."

"You're quirks that strong?"

Zuko sighs. "Go to class shoto, we'll talk later, news of this will have reached endeavor already and its better to deal with him sooner than later, tell azula i'll be in touch.."

He turns walking towards the exit and waving over his shoulder.

Zuko walks into his house taking off his shoes at the door opening it to see endeavor setting in a chair staring at the door.

"You've been lying to me for 17 years.," "You never asked if i could control flames." and endever stands stalking forward threateningly when the flames on his face explode violently knocking him off of his feet.

"Stand up again and i'll do something far worse to you."

"How dare you!" endeavor snarls holding his face."

"Your a bastard do you know that? What kind of man could be so awful to their wife and their children. It's no wonder all of us hate you, you're going to leave azula alone. Leave me alone and leave all of your other children alone or suffering will be your teacher"

"What gives you the right?" he snarls standing up one hand over his face.

"Everyone who knows you hates you, it's why everyone loves all might, because he is kind. You're a monster who sees everyone as below him."

"Do anything, step out of line and ill air all of our family's dirty laundry and ruin you. You'd be lucky to make it back into the top tens before you die!" he snarls voice full of venom as he turns walking upstairs and slamming the door behind him.

His door is thrown open and his elder sister stands in the doorway, what the hell was that?" she asks pulling the door shut.

"I've had a day." he says sitting down.

"You.."You've had a day?"

"I was forced to use my bending today." zuko says annoyed.

"First apparently You have a quirk. And second forced?"

"I had to deflect a bolt of lightning, azula forced my hand."

She snorts "So this azula threw a lightning bolt at someone and you reflexively blocked it lies be damned?"

"Yes, that is what happened."

"Fine, let me see it"

"See what?"

"Your quirk."

He sighs holding out his palm a flame appearing in it.

"So fire?" she asks pulling it from his palm into hers. "It feels alive, nothing like fathers." uko scoffs.

"He's no son of agni."

"And that is?"

"Nothing."

"So what now?"

"I have no clue, there's a chance azula will kill me in my sleep tonight, she's never been fully stable."

She sits down on his bed across from him. "How long have you known her?"

"It was a lifetime ago, but we have similar quirks so we trained together, shed be able to tear endeavor apart the first time she yelled at her." he laughs at the look at her face.

"She's well trained and extremely powerful she will be a great hero, given she doesnt murder anyone." he hears an explosion.

"I'm going to go out for a while." he stands up "Dont get hurt." she tells him. "Don't worry, i won't". He walks out grabbing his shoes and putting them on and breaking into a jog

Zuko had run for hours ignoring the storm clouds until he reaches an abandoned stretch of beach the waves wiping against it pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks beginning to go through firebending forms he hadn't touched in years. Not pausing as the sky opened up and the waves started to hit the beach harder and harder as tears start to run down his face and he collapses to his knees staring at the sky.

"Is this my punishment for my past life, to be forced to fight my father throughout multiple lifetimes. Why is it always me!" he screams as a massive bolt of lightning lights up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko runs through his forms his shirt folded and his shoes setting on top of them

"LIGHTNING GUY!" zuko pauses in his form looking over to see a pink girl and a girl who looks kind of like a badger frog.

"Lightning guy?" he asks

"YEA! You totally blocked azula's lightning attack." she tells him poorly mimicking proper lightning form.

"it's not hard, azula tends to throw lightning at me whenever we see each other." he adds sitting down on the sand

"That seems dangerous ribbit." tsuyu says and mina gasps .

"Are you azula's secret boyfriend."

"No." zuko says shuddering and mina takes out her phone snapping a photo of zuko and sending it with their location off to azula "And you've texted her. ." he sighs "Fine its par for the course."

"So what are you doing at the beach? Meeting friends?"

"No, training." "OH what's your quirk?" Mina asks excitedly.

"It's very similar to azula's quirk." he says off handedly standing up.

"Thats awesome azula's quirk rocks, blue fire is so cool. "

"My flames tend to be red, blue is azula's specialty."

"Oh thats cool too." she says backtracking

"Its fine, everyone has always been more impressed with azula's bending with mine, I don't need approval."

"Of course you don't, you where the firelord." Zuko looks up to see azula on the banister above him before she throws herself over landing next to him. "You look rough, how long have you been here zuko."

"Since yesterday afternoon, I burnt endeavours face."

"Good for you." azula says

""Number two hero endeavour ribbit?"

"yes, he deserved it though he's an awful father."

"Oh, im sorry you had to deal with that." mina tells him "Its fine, azula do you live near here you got here very quickly." he changes the subject "Something like that, so what have you been doing alone on a beach." "Running through old forms, i haven't ran through them in years."

"Oh you mean the ancient forms you've bastardized with other forms of bending?"

"They beat you." he counters. And mina snorts.

"Wow he got you." she says and azula glares.

"Look azula, before you challenge me to an agni kai, i have no reason to accept a challenge."

"Of course you would, you're honor would demand it." she says covering one eye to mock him.

"I'm just surprised your coherent, after the day of black sun you always seemed off, much more than usual." he tells her rising. "Besides many of my forms are from sun warrior teachings."

She snorts "sun warriors, they died out long before we did."

"No, uncle iroh found them."

"Oh yes your fuddyduddy uncle"

"Uh guys, don't fight please. We just wanted to enjoy the beach!" mina yells getting in between the two reborn firebenders.

"Is bending what you call your quirks?" tsuyu asks the two.

"Firebending." azula supplies

"Did you two name your quirks together?"

"Yes we did." azula supplies

"You two must have been close ribbit."

"Not really, we were always pitted against each other."

Ashido looks around awkwardly. "So… azula want to join our beach day?"

"Beach day? Is that what this is and you just managed to find poor zuzu?"

Mina nods and azula looks at him. "You just can't catch a break, always running into heroes, first that group of rejects and now the pink girl and a badger frog."

"Pink girl?" "Whats a badger frog?" tsuys asks finger on her chin.

"Ignore her, she thinks she's a people person." zuko tells her standing up.

"You're welcome to stay too, everyone was impressed by you moving to block azula's attack."

"And I got scolded for it." azula scoffs.

"You threw lightning at a teacher." tsuyu deadpans.

"Zuko was pretending to be quirkless, it was the easiest way to force his hand."

"You didn't have to do anything azula." zuko tells her.

"Of Course I did, you need to be pushed into action. Without a cause you would sit on your hands all day." mina jumps in between them. "How about volleyball?" she cuts in breaking up the argument. If this counts as an argument for the two.

Azula grins darkly. "I get zuzu." mina flinches unsure of her decision at the look on her face.

* * *

Mina stairs at the fire-bending siblings standing next to each other, she realizes how similar the two of them look before azula throws the ball into the air jumping and knocking it towards them mina knocking it back azula knocking it up and zuko jumping and powerserving it tsuyu having to jump to the side to knock it back. And the look in azula's eyes make her realize their mistake..

* * *

Mina lays on the sand gasping for air. "Monsters, you two are monsters" she says as tsuyu pokes at glass formed on the sand.

"Did you have to set the ball on fire?" she asks.

"yes I did."

Zuko's stomach growls and mina giggles. "You haven't eaten since yesterday have you?" she asks sitting up

"I've had a lot on my mind" he tells her and she smiles " let's go into the city and get something to eat, im hungry too." she says "I could eat, ribbit." tsuyu agrees.

"I could eat and zuko will pay for me."

"No i won't, my card might be shut off now so this may be my last meal for a while."

"You've been poor before, you'll be fine." she says dismissively

"That's really mean azula."

"You could work in another tea shop." she suggests.

"I hate tea." he deadpans as he pulls mina to her feet "Enough arguing, food" she tells them

"Yea you guys argue too much."

* * *

The 4 of them sit in a small restaurant azula and zuko having ordered the hottest thing off of the menus

"So, you even have similar taste in food." tsuyu notes

" it reminds us of where we used to live." zuko supplies

"No, the food was better back home."

"I miss fire flakes." zuko adds

"Why aren't you in the hero course?" tsuyu asks suddenly.

"Your first instinct was to protect people, that sounds like a hero."

"I'm selfish. I wanted a simple life."

"Oh please zuko,i dont think youre capable of having a simple life." she mocks

"And I don't think you have it in you to be a hero, to much like ozai." he slams a few bills onto the table standing up.

"That's enough for today." he turns and leaves azula glaring at the door shaking with rage.

* * *

Zuko wanders through the streets 'damn azula' he thinks angrily eyes widening as a massive bolt of yellow lightning flies into the sky a few blocks away. He makes his way towards it turning a corner to see a giant woman, and a scraggly looking man holding his palm against a young woman's head.

"Ill fry her if you come closer!" "Just let her go, no one has to get hurt." she starts to shrink and the man panicks his hand starting to spark as zuko rushes him ripping his hand away from her head and redirecting the electricity into the sky gritting his teeth at the unnatural feel of the lightning passing through his body the man panicking and trying to shock zuko as mt lady pulls the girl away slamming her foot into him zuko falling on his butt his palms smoking.

"Thank you." the girl says asn zuko looks up to see mt lady shrinking down and walking towards them .

"Nice save kid." she says before chopping him on the head

"That was so stuped, look at your hands" "You were not the hero i was expecting to hit me today." he mutters holding his head "Hey you're that kid from u.a!" a reporter yells from the crowd gathering around them

"What's your relationship with the up and coming hero azula?!." "Will you be attending ua?!" "Do you have a girlfriend?!" everyone turns to look at a random girl in the crowd zuko's cheeks tinting red.

"And that's my cue to go." he says standing only to feel a hand on his shoulder. " Oh no you dont." Mt lady says.

"I'm not answering the police officer's questions alone." she says holding him in place.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko runs through his forms his shirt folded and his shoes setting on top of them

"LIGHTNING GUY!" zuko pauses in his form looking over to see a pink girl and a girl who looks kind of like a badger frog.

"Lightning guy?" he asks

"YEA! You totally blocked azula's lightning attack." she tells him poorly mimicking proper lightning form.

"it's not hard, azula tends to throw lightning at me whenever we see each other." he adds sitting down on the sand

"That seems dangerous ribbit." tsuyu says and mina gasps .

"Are you azula's secret boyfriend."

"No." zuko says shuddering and mina takes out her phone snapping a photo of zuko and sending it with their location off to azula "And you've texted her. ." he sighs

"Great."

"So what are you doing at the beach? Meeting friends?"

"No, training."

"OH what's your quirk?" Mina asks excitedly.

"It's very similar to azula's quirk." he says offhandedly standing up.

"Thats awesome azula's quirk rocks, blue fire is so cool. "

"My flames tend to be red, blue is azula's specialty."

"Oh thats cool too." she says backtracking

"Its fine, everyone has always been more impressed with azula's bending with mine, I don't need approval."

"Of course you don't, you where the firelord." Zuko looks up to see azula on the banister above him before she throws herself over landing next to him.

"You look rough, how long have you been here zuko."

"Since yesterday afternoon, I burnt endeavours face."

"Good for you." azula says

""Number two hero endeavour ribbit?"

"yes, he deserved it though he's an awful father."

"Oh, im sorry you had to deal with that." mina tells him "Its fine, azula do you live near here you got here very quickly." he changes the subject "Something like that, so what have you been doing alone on a beach." "Running through old forms, i haven't ran through them in years."

"Oh you mean the ancient forms you've bastardized with other forms of bending?"

"They beat you." he counters. And mina snorts.

"Wow he got you." she says and azula glares.

"Look azula, before you challenge me to an agni kai, i have no reason to accept a challenge."

"Of course you would, you're honor would demand it." she says covering one eye to mock him.

"I'm just surprised your coherent, after the day of black sun you always seemed off, much more than usual." he tells her rising. "Besides many of my forms are from sun warrior teachings."

She snorts "sun warriors, they died out long before we did."

"No, uncle iroh found them."

"Oh yes your fuddyduddy uncle"

"Uh guys, don't fight please. We just wanted to enjoy the beach!" mina yells getting in between the two reborn firebenders.

"Is bending what you call your quirks?" tsuyu asks the two.

"Firebending." azula supplies

"Did you two name your quirks together?"

"Yes we did." azula supplies

"You two must have been close ribbit."

"Not really, we were always pitted against each other."

Ashido looks around awkwardly. "So… azula want to join our beach day?"

"Beach day? Is that what this is and you just managed to find poor zuzu?"

Mina nods and azula looks at him. "You just can't catch a break, always running into heroes, first that group of rejects and now the pink girl and a badger frog."

"Pink girl?" "Whats a badger frog?" tsuys asks finger on her chin.

"Ignore her, she thinks she's a people person." zuko tells her standing up.

"You're welcome to stay too, everyone was impressed by you moving to block azula's attack."

"And I got scolded for it." azula scoffs.

"You threw lightning at a teacher." tsuyu deadpans.

"Zuko was pretending to be quirkless, it was the easiest way to force his hand."

"You didn't have to do anything azula." zuko tells her.

"Of Course I did, you need to be pushed into action. Without a cause you would sit on your hands all day." mina jumps in between them. "How about volleyball?" she cuts in breaking up the argument. If this counts as an argument for the two.

Azula grins darkly. "I get zuzu." mina flinches unsure of her decision at the look on her face.

Mina stairs at the firebending siblings standing next to each other, she realizes how similar the two of them look before azula throws the ball into the air jumping and knocking it towards them mina knocking it back azula knocking it up and zuko jumping and powerserving it tsuyu having to jump to the side to knock it back. And the look in azula's eyes make her realize their mistake..

* * *

Mina lays on the sand gasping for air. "Monsters, you two are monsters" she says as tsuyu pokes at glass formed on the sand.

"Did you have to set the ball on fire?" she asks.

"yes I did."

Zuko's stomach growls and mina giggles. "You haven't eaten since yesterday have you?" she asks sitting up

"I've had a lot on my mind" he tells her and she smiles " let's go into the city and get something to eat, im hungry too." she says "I could eat, ribbit." tsuyu agrees.

"I could eat and zuko will pay for me."

"No i won't, my card might be shut off now so this may be my last meal for a while."

"You've been poor before, you'll be fine." she says dismissively

"That's really mean azula."

"You could work in another tea shop." she suggests.

"I hate tea." he deadpans as he pulls mina to her feet "Enough arguing, food" she tells them

"Yea you guys argue too much."

The 4 of them sit in a small restaurant azula and zuko having ordered the hottest thing off of the menus

"So, you even have similar taste in food." tsuyu notes

" it reminds us of where we used to live." zuko supplies

"No, the food was better back home."

"I miss fire flakes." zuko adds

"Why aren't you in the hero course?" tsuyu asks suddenly.

"Your first instinct was to protect people, that sounds like a hero."

"I'm selfish. I wanted a simple life."

"Oh please zuko,i dont think youre capable of having a simple life." she mocks

"And I don't think you have it in you to be a hero, to much like ozai." he slams a few bills onto the table standing up.

"That's enough for today." he turns and leaves azula glaring at the door shaking with rage.

* * *

Zuko wanders through the streets 'damn azula' he thinks angrily eyes widening as a massive bolt of yellow lightning flies into the sky a few blocks away. He makes his way towards it turning a corner to see a giant woman, and a scraggly looking man holding his palm against a young woman's head.

"Ill fry her if you come closer!" "Just let her go, no one has to get hurt." she starts to shrink and the man panicks his hand starting to spark as zuko rushes him ripping his hand away from her head and redirecting the electricity into the sky gritting his teeth at the unnatural feel of the lightning passing through his body the man panicking and trying to shock zuko as mt lady pulls the girl away slamming her foot into him zuko falling on his butt his palms smoking.

"Thank you." the girl says and zuko looks up to see mt lady shrinking down and walking towards them .

"Nice save kid." she says before chopping him on the head

"That was so stupid, look at your hands"

"You were not the hero i was expecting to hit me today." he mutters holding his head

"Hey you're that kid from u.a!" a reporter yells from the crowd gathering around them

"What's your relationship with the up and coming hero azula?!."

"Will you be attending ua?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" everyone turns to look at a random girl in the crowd zuko's cheeks tinting red.

"And that's my cue to go." he says standing only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

" Oh no you don't." Mt lady says.

"I'm not answering the police officer's questions alone." she says holding him in place her hand much too tight for it to be a kind gesture.

* * *

"I knew my quirk could redirect him, and her life was in danger. It wasn't a choice." zuko say to the officer who writes it down. "And how did you know your quirk would work."

"Because if it didn't someone could have died."

"Mt lady could have taken care of it." the officer scolds.

"What a mean thing to call her." he deadpans and mt lady spits out her drink turning on him angrily.

"You brat."

"Normally we would have to take you in, but your father told us it won't happen again so were going to let you off of the hook this time."

Nedzu sit in his office and the teachers all gathered with him

"I'm sure you all remember The boy from yesterday." he gets a chorus of agreement.

"There has been multiple people contacting me to accept him at the school. And earlier today he helped mt lady take down a villain and rescue a civilian."

"Not another problem child." aizawa says slamming his head down onto the table

"I think this zuku todoroki is just the kind of hero this school was made for." he says happily ignoring aizawa's outburst completely.


End file.
